Parce que l'on sera toujours à tes côtés
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: "Tu n'es pas le seul à te faire du souci pour quelque chose. Pour assumer ton choix, tu devras être plus fort mais c'est parce que les gens ont beaucoup de préjugés et qu'ils ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leurs nez. Mais tu n'auras jamais à affronter ça seul. Pas ça, jamais plus, parce que l'on sera à tes côtés" voilà ce que Sibylle venait de dire à son fils de 14 ans.


**Titre **: Parce que l'on sera toujours à tes côtés

**Auteure**: ScopesMonkey (Pour ce qui est de la règle du tutoiement, j'ai demandé l'avis de l'auteure quant à la question.)

**Traductrice** : Elizabeth Mary Holmes  
**  
Rating** : T  
**  
Genre(s)** :Family/Angst  
**  
Disclaimers** : Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss. Elle est basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.  
**  
Notes** : Réponses aux reviews anonymes dans le forum correspondant ou par mail.(Pensez à préciser un pseudo dans le message pour que je sache à qui je réponds). Lien vers la VO sur mon profil.

* * *

« Te voilà ! »

Sherlock était penché sur un livre, les épaules voûtées et essayant de se recroqueviller le plus possible sur lui-même. Il leva la tête, gardant d'un doigt la page où il en était.

Sibylle lui sourit, à 14 ans, il vivait cette période atypique de la croissance qui lui donnait un air dégingandé avec de très longs doigts. Son poids ne suivait pas sa taille même si elle supposait que son fils resterait toujours mince. Elle avait vu Mycroft souffrir du même inconfort, lorsque l'on ne savait pas trop comment se démener avec ce corps qui changeait de jours en jours.

Pour elle c'était encore plus criant. Il changeait chaque fois qu'il revenait du pensionnat. Car même si elle l'avait vu assez régulièrement pendant les vacances de mi-trimestre, le changement était quotidien.

« M'avez-vous cherché longtemps ? » sa mère lui sourit et s'assit à la chaise en face de son bureau.

« Non, George m'a dit que tu devais être là. »

Sherlock hocha la tête et marqua la page de son livre avant de le refermer. Et comme à l'accoutumée, il en était entouré et ce, que ce soit des livres de chimie, de médecine générale ou légale.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix qui n'échappa pas à Sybille. En ce moment, il oscillait souvent entre arrogance et timidité mais il redoutait souvent qu'on le prenne sur le fait et qu'on le punisse. Elle haussa les sourcils et songea à comment elle avait été au même âge : peu sure d'elle, en train d'essayer de se forger son identité propre, en se sentant comme une adulte que l'on traitait en enfant.

Et il ne lui avouerait rien, mais elle était certaine qu'il était victime de moqueries. Il n'avait que très peu d'amis, car au contraire de Mycroft, son intelligence l'avait éloigné des autres enfants. Il n'avait pas non plus le talent et le goût de son frère aîné pour les intrigues politiques. Et les autres enfants de son âge le laissait perplexe et frustré. Il préférait et avait toujours préféré la compagnie des adultes, mais qu'allait-il en être quand lui-même allait en être un ?

Est-ce que son impatience à l'égard de ses semblables demeurerait lorsqu'il grandirait ? Sybille s'en souciait et se demandait s'il allait développer la capacité d'adaptation qu'avait son frère. Préfèrerait-il la solitude comme il semblait déjà l'avoir montré jusqu'à maintenant ?

« Je voulais te parler » et dès qu'elle eut dit ça, elle le vit d'un coup se mettre sur la défensive et se recroquevillé en même temps que ses traits se durcirent. Elle leva doucement la main et le vit s'apaiser légèrement mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça.

« Sherlock, tu n'as rien fait de mal » soupira Sybille. Elle tendit la main et enveloppa celle de son fils avec la sienne. Il se tendit, comme s'il allait retirer sa main pendant un moment, une réaction typique d'adolescent à une démonstration affective de ses parents. Elle lui pressa un peu la main et il se calma mais se sentait un peu mal-à-l'aise.

Sybille se dit qu'il avait dut faire quelque chose qui avait dut lui attirer des ennuis, ce qui lui arrivait assez régulièrement depuis qu'il avait appris à marcher très précocement à huit mois. Dès lors qu'il avait su se déplacer seul, elle devait toujours le suivre, essayant désespérément de rester à son niveau et essayant d'éviter de montrer la lutte quotidienne que ce pouvait être. Elle se demandait souvent s'il avait conscience de la dépasser et se dit que ça devait être le cas.

« Et bien alors, qu'y-a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en s'avachissant davantage sur sa chaise mais ne retira pas sa main.

« Te souviens-tu que les Leighton viennent diner demain soir ? »

Sherlock soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, non pas à sa mère mais à ces mondanités qu'il détestait.

« Oui » marmonna-t-il « Je te l'ai dit, je dois étudier. »

« Et moi, je te dis que tu pourrais bien nous accorder deux heures. » répondit Sybille sur un ton égale. « Ton frère revient tout exprès de Londres et j'espère bien que tu viendras. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne les connais même pas. »

« Parce que notre famille a des relations avec leur famille » dit simplement Sybille. « Ils viennent avec leur fille Catherine, elle a ton âge. »

Ses yeux gris se détournèrent des siens et son regard s'obscurcit. Sybille lâcha sa main et se rassit et pourtant continuant de le couver du regard.

« Je ne me soucie pas d'elle. » répliqua-t-il sur un ton cassant.

« Je ne te demande pas de le faire. »

Ses yeux se reposèrent sur elle, glacials et brillants.

« Eh bien, alors pourquoi voulez-vous me présenter leur fille ? »

Sybille soupira dans son for intérieur. Ils allaient en arriver à ce pourquoi elle était venue, même si elle avait prévu initialement une approche plus subtile.

« Elle joue de la musique, du violon, plus précisément. Et ce pas trop mal, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, et comme elle a acceptée d'en jouer demain et j'ai cru que cela t'intéresserait de l'écouter. »

« Je ne suis pas non plus une sorte de phénomène de foire… »

« Je ne te demande pas d'en jouer, ni de t'introduire à Catherine dans le but d'en faire ta future épouse. Vous avez tous les deux quatorze ans, il y'a un siècle peut-être on aurait songé à vous marier mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Et puis, je n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée du mariage entre adolescents et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu t'intéresses particulièrement à elle. »

« Excellent. Je me fiche d'elle, elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout. »

« Et pourquoi tu t'en fiche Sherlock ? »

« Je ne la connais pas. Elle est surement ennuyeuse et stupide. Tout le monde est ennuyeux et stupide. Sauf toi. »

« Même Mycroft et ton père ? »

Il eut un regard haineux et replia ses bras sur son torse mince.

« Mycroft est agaçant et Père est indifférent. »

« Ton père t'aime mais parfois il ne sait pas quoi faire de toi» dit clairement mais fermement Sybille puis elle ajouta sur le ton de la confidence : « Et je dois avouer que parfois c'est aussi mon cas.»

Sherlock fit la moue, sentant sa gorge se serrer.

« Catherine a ton âge et j'aimerais bien que tu lui donne une chance. Si ça peut te faciliter les choses, elle doit considérer ça comme aussi fastidieux que toi. »

« Les filles aiment ce genre de choses. » dit Sherlock avec dédain.

« En tout cas, pas moi. » Il la dévisagea, la surprise ayant remplacé la colère dans son regard. Il semblait s'être calmé même s'il gardait son masque de cynisme pour couvrir son incertitude.

« Je trouvais ça fastidieux et ennuyeux moi aussi. Je détestais que mes parents m'obligent à assister à leurs réceptions et à m'entretenir avec des personnes de mon âge que je trouvais stupides et insipides. Et ce jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi bêtes que je le croyais et que la plupart d'entre eux devait s'ennuyer au moins autant que moi. »

« Et bien si tu le sais, pourquoi m'obliges-tu à le faire ? »

« Parce que, rétrospectivement, ça m'a servi. J'ai beaucoup appris durant ces interminables réceptions. Comment sociabiliser, entretenir une conversation, déchiffrer les expressions d'un visage et comprendre le langage corporel et interagir avec mes semblables… »

« Je sais déjà tout ça. » marmonna Sherlock en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Sybille haussa les sourcils.

« Peut-être, mais il te faudrait un peu de pratique. » Intérieurement, elle n'était pas de son avis mais elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans une joute verbale qu'elle était certaine de perdre.

« Et puis de toute façon, j'ai besoin de personne. J'ai mes livres et mon travail scolaire, c'est tout ce dont j'ai envie. »

« Il n'y a pas que les études. » rétorqua Sybille avec patience. Son fils la dévisageait, les yeux flamboyant de colère.

« Et pourquoi pas, c'est bien ce que fait Père… »

« La plus grande partie de ce que fait ton père implique des réunions et de s'occuper des officiels du gouvernement ou encore de rendre visite à des dignitaires. C'est peut-être du travail mais c'est presque tout une histoire de relations sociales. Ça te surprendrait certainement de savoir le temps qu'il passe à s'entretenir avec d'autres personnes et combien il est fait pour cela. »

A l'expression interdite de son visage, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ne la croyait pas mais c'était pourtant la vérité. Elle avait toujours été impressionnée par la capacité de William à amener les gens à dialoguer en leur donnant le sentiment que ce qu'ils disaient était très intéressant et ce, presque sans rien donner de sa personne. Mycroft avait cette même qualité qui faisait cruellement défaut à Sherlock.

« Quel que soit le travail que tu veuilles faire, tu auras forcément des contacts avec tes semblables. » souligna Sybille.

Sherlock se recroquevilla, lui lança un énième regard glacial et poussa un cri dégouté.

« Eh bien, moi je ne veux pas, je ne suis pas du tout intéressé »

Sybille soutenu son regard durant quelques instants puis se leva et ferma les portes, portes qu'elle ne ferma pas à clef pour éviter que son fils se sente pris au piège. Elle revint vers lui et lui laissant le champ libre vers les portes, lui faisant clairement sentir que l'on ne l'empêcherait pas de sortir.

Elle s'assit sur un siège bas et regarda son cadet qui la regardait avec un air suspicieux, le regard brillant mais fermé.

« Et bien alors, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ? »

« La science, la chimie, la médecine légale, la physique et qu'est ce qui fait que les choses se passent comme elles se passent. »

Sybille hocha la tête sans surprise. Elle avait étudié la chimie à l'université et ses fils avaient montré un intérêt et des capacités hors pairs dans le domaine.

« Permets-moi de reformuler ma phrase, Qui est-ce qui t'intéresse ? »

Sherlock la dévisagea pendant un moment.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en décroisant les bras promptement. « Pourquoi je devrais m'intéressait à quelqu'un ? Pourquoi tout le monde est si — insistant à ce sujet ? Pourquoi c'est toujours les filles, les filles et encore les filles ? Pourquoi veux-tu que je me soucie de Catherine Leighton ? Pourquoi ne peut-il y'avoir rien de plus intéressant dans la vie et moi je me fiche des filles ! »

Aussitôt que cela fut dit, il s'interrompit brusquement et recula, la regardant avec un mélange de colère et de crainte qui lui brisait le cœur. Sybille se ressaisit, ça ne l'aiderait pas qu'elle le reprenne sur quelque chose qu'il pourrait mésinterpréter ou voir comme de la désapprobation.

« Si tu ne t'intéresse pas aux filles, peut-être que les garçons t'intéressent ? »

« Quoi ? » cracha-t-il.

Sybille se leva.

« Bien sûr que non ! » ses yeux se détournèrent des siens. « Ce genre de chose est — »

« Ce genre de choses est comment, Sherlock ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Rien, rien du tout, pourquoi tu me le demande ? »

Elle fit un pas en avant et lui recula, ses yeux masquant difficilement sa peur. Le cœur de Sybille se durcit, elle n'avait jamais dit quelque chose contre ce genre de chose et elle certaine que William non plus. La personne qui lui avait mis cette idée en tête avait dut faire erreur.

« Tu connais la cousine de ton père, Imogène, elle est avec la même personne depuis au moins vingt ans. Même elle ne peut pas se marier car sa partenaire est une femme, pourtant vingt ans ensemble, c'est presque aussi longtemps que ton père et moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec moi ?»

« Penses-tu que cela soit une mauvaise chose qu'elles s'aiment ? »

Il secoua la tête, refusant de croiser son regard et Sybille haussa encore plus haut les sourcils. Elle se rapprocha de lui mais cette fois-ci, il ne recula pas.

« Parce que je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec des filles, tu penses que je suis— que je suis comme _ça_ ? »

« Veux-tu dire que parce que tu ne t'intéresse pas aux filles tu crois que je pense que tu es homosexuel ? »

Sherlock tressaillit et se retira sans un mouvement, s'éloignant un peu mais gardant les yeux rivés sur elle.

« Est-ce que tu t'imagines que si tu l'étais, je serais déçue ? Ou que ça changerait radicalement l'estime que j'ai pour toi ? »

« Je ne le suis pas ! »

Il criait

« Non Maman, je ne suis pas comme ça, c'est un truc de tordus et c'est répugnant ! »

Sybille se figea.

« Quoi ! » dit-elle doucement quand elle eut retrouvé sa voix, l'interrompant dans sa diatribe.

« Ce ne sont pas les mots de mon fils, Sherlock, parce que personne dans cette famille te mettrait quelque chose de ce genre dans la tête et si je trouve que c'est un membre du personnel qui te l'a dit, il n'aura qu'à chercher un nouveau travail demain matin… Qui t'as dit ça ?»

Il la dévisagea de ses larges yeux gris, dans une expression entre l'angoisse et la crainte d'une punition à venir.

« La haine et l'intolérance, c'est ça qui est un truc de tordus et qui répugnant. » poursuivit-elle en essayant de garder son calme malgré la colère qui lui étreignait le cœur. « Juger quelqu'un au regard de qui il ou elle aime, c'est répugnant. Blâmer une multitude de personnes à cause d'une seule caractéristique, c'est aussi répugnant. Sherlock, qui t'a dit ça ? »

Il hésita et Sybille évita de lui demander une troisième fois, certaine que si elle le faisait, il allait se fermer comme une huitre. Elle savait qu'il devait croire qu'elle était en colère contre lui. Et quand elle aurait trouvé le coupable, elle lui ferait revoir sa définition du mot douleur. Si quelqu'un avait amené son fils à se détester pour ce qu'il était, c'était certain qu'il allait récolter ce qu'il avait semé.

« C'est les garçons, au collège. Ils ont dit que…ils ont dit que c'était répugnant. Et que c'était un truc de chochotte. »

Sybille haussa les sourcils.

« Et depuis quand tu prêtes attention à ce que disent les garçons au collège ? » demanda-t-elle, incapable de garder sa question pour elle. C'en était presque risible, mais l'incertitude et la peur qui se peignaient sur le visage de Sherlock l'énerva encore plus.

« Et M. Morrison. Il a dit que ce n'était pas n'était pas naturel. Parce que—Parce qu'ils — Parce qu'on ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. » Il s'arrêta, la regarda avec une certaine souffrance, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de dire à haute voix.

Elle traversa la pièce sans même y penser et le pris dans ses bras, peu soucieuse des conventions. Elle l'enlaça étroitement jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à se détendre et qu'il réponde à son étreinte. Sybille essaya de se rappeler quelle matière enseignait M. Morrison, ça devait être la biologie si elle se souvenait bien.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, il allait se retrouver au chômage.

'Oh mon petit garçon… » Murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu et prenant son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Son cœur se noua quand elle vit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux gris et qui commençaient à perler sur ses cils. « Oh mon petit, mon joli petit garçon ». Elle s'éloigna davantage et l'embrassa sur le front. Sybille l'entendit inspirer profondément et le vit frissonner.

« Je suis désolé Maman. » souffla Sherlock, la voix hésitante. « Je suis désolé. »

« Non » insista Sybille. « Non Sherlock, non tu n'es pas désolé. Tu ne seras jamais désolé de ça, tu comprends. » Il cligna des yeux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Quelqu'un t'a dit que ce n'était pas bien, mais c'est lui qui n'était pas bien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de 'pas naturel'. Ce n'est pas un truc de tordus ou quelque chose de répugnant. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela Sherlock. »

« Mais … »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. C'est ce que tu es. Crois-tu que je serais déçue si tu préférais les hommes aux femmes ? Crois-tu que je te jugerais en me fiant uniquement à qui tu as choisi d'aimer ? Est-ce que tu penses que ça serait un problème pour moi ? »

Il hésita puis hocha la tête, Sybille sentit son cœur se briser à l'idée que son fils ait pu croire que ça ferait une différence pour elle. Elle essuya une larme et cela sembla briser quelque chose en lui. Il se mordait la lèvre pour lutter contre les sanglots qui le secouait et aussi contre les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Sybille le prit de nouveau dans ses bras, surprise de combien innocent et fragile il était en dépit de leur différence évidente de tailles. Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe et le berça doucement et sentit qu'il entourait sa taille de ses bras.

« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? »

« Depuis—» Il prit une grande inspiration « Que j'ai dix ans… »

Sybille ferma les yeux, heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas la voir le faire. Ça faisait déjà quatre ans. Quatre ans qu'il portait ce fardeau, seul.

« Et quand est-ce que M. Morrison t'a fait cette 'réflexion'… ? »

Il secoua la tête et elle s'éloigna un peu mais gardait son visage en coupe. Sherlock plissa les lèvres et baissa les yeux.

« Il ne me l'a pas dit à moi. » dit-il en bredouillant.

« C'était, il y'a trois ans quand deux garçons plus âgés se sont mis — ensemble »

« Ils sont sortis ensemble ? »

Sherlock acquiesça.

« J'aidais M. Rushcliff à nettoyer certains des équipement du laboratoire de chimie. J'étais en train de ranger des choses dans la réserve quand M. Morrison est entré et en à parler à M. Rushcliff. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'a dit M. Rushcliff ? »

« Que ce n'était pas l'endroit approprié pour parler de ça, mais M. Morrison ne l'écoutait pas. »

Son fils de onze ans avait été une victime de son intolérance et de sa haine. La panique dans le regard de Sherlock refléta la colère qu'il devait voir briller dans le sien. Sybille lui caressa les cheveux et secoua la tête.

« Il y'aura toujours des gens pathétiques et étroits d'esprit qui détestent ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Ce sont des lâches qui ne méritent rien de plus que ta pitié. Ils te seront toujours inférieurs Sherlock. »

Dans ses yeux brouillés par les larmes transparaissaient des doutes et un besoin irraisonné de la croire.

« Tu es parfait comme tu es. » le rassura Sybille.

« Et puis si tu préfères les hommes, ça me va aussi. Parce qui que soit que tu choisisses d'aimer, ça sera un homme très chanceux. »

« Et si personne ne m'intéresse ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas grave non plus. C'est ton choix, parce que quoi que tu décides de faire, tu dois être fier de toi. Et nous serons là pour te soutenir. »

Il secoua la tête, une nouvelle larme roulant sur sa joue.

« Même Père et Mycroft ? »

« Je ne peux pas concevoir ça comme quelque chose qui dérangerait ton frère. Et puis je pense que ton père n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? »

« Parce que je le connais. C'est mon mari depuis vingt-trois ans, Sherlock. Et il a toujours gardé des liens avec Imogène. » Sybille espérait que son fils ne mettrait pas en lumière le fait que l'on avait généralement une autre vision des choses quant à l'homosexualité féminine, mais Sherlock était trop jeune pour savoir ça. Et c'est vrai que William ne se soucierait pas des choix de leur fils, pour autant qu'elle le sache.

« Et avec les garçons, au collège ? »

« La décision n'appartient qu'à toi. Si tu penses qu'ils doivent le savoir, dis-leur. Mais si tu supposes qu'ils ne devraient pas être au courant, tu peux ne pas leur dire. Ça ne concerne que toi à moins que tu décides de le dire. Et je ne peux pas croire que tu sois le seul dans ce cas. »

Sherlock eut l'air surpris et sa mère le serra de nouveau brièvement dans ses bras.

« Tout le monde à quelque chose sur lequel il n'a pas de certitudes. Plus particulièrement à ton âge. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais pourtant c'est la vérité. Tu n'es pas le seul à te faire du souci pour quelque chose. Pour assumer ton choix, tu devras être plus fort mais c'est parce que les gens ont beaucoup de préjugés et qu'ils ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leurs nez. Mais tu n'auras jamais à affronter ça seul. Pas ça, jamais plus, parce que l'on sera à tes côtés »

Le soir même, alors que Sybille et William se préparaient pour aller se coucher, elle lui parla de la situation. Son époux soupira, accrochant sa veste de costume sur un cintre et se tourna vers elle.

Elle attendit, un peu sur la défensive. Elle se disputait rarement avec William mais elle ne laisserait pas ça passer.

« Ce n'est pas une surprise » admit-il. « Même si tu ne me vois pas ravi de tout ce qu'il aura à subir, ça ne sera pas facile. Un siècle est passé depuis l'Affaire Wilde, et pourtant, j'ai parfois l'impression, que nous n'allons pas de l'avant. »

« Tu n'es pas en colère contre lui ? »

« Je suis plutôt soulagé… Je dois bien admettre que j'avais des craintes quant à toutes les jeunes demoiselles qu'il pourrait attirer et éventuellement mettre enceinte… »

Sybille dissimula tant bien que mal un fou rire. C'était tellement rare que William dise quelque chose de ce genre. Ses yeux pétillaient dans la lumière tamisée de leur chambre et elle plissa les lèvres pour contenir son rire qui lui secouait les épaules.

« Me mettre en colère contre lui ? Non. Il est ce qu'il est et si c'était un problème nous serions bien mal équipés pour faire face à tout ce qu'il nous a fait et nous fera encore. »

Sybille soupira, son rire mourant sur ses lèvres.

« C'est bien vrai. Mais tu feras quelque chose pour ce professeur… ?»

« Bien évidemment »

William eut un sourire un brin menaçant que Sibylle n'avait vu que très rarement, mais il savait qu'il n'augurait rien de bon pour l'enseignant qui aurait à faire face à quelques sérieux ennuis.

« J'ai quelques amis dans le gouvernement qui seront plus qu'heureux de m'aider… »


End file.
